survivornortheasternfandomcom-20200214-history
Annika Lambert
|tribes = |place = 17th Voted Out (4/20) |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 9 }} is the 17th Voted Out from . Annika Lambert played one of the most exciting, socially manipulative, and impressive games in Survivor Northeastern history. Annika was a member of the dominating Qdoba Crew alliance, along with fellow Tigres members Lucas McCabe, Kayla Sklar, Austin Shaughnessy, and Jonathan Zybert. The first four rounds of the game for Annika were spent cultivating relationships within and outside of her alliance, notably with Claire Chang and Jacob Sylvestre. A trait of Annika's that proved to be both beneficial and detrimental was her ability to talk uncontrollably. She would consistently go on for hours and hours in both confessionals and group meetings. Her alliance with Lucas McCabe spawned after the first few days in the game, so much so that they were able to find the only pre-merge idol together after receiving the second idol clue from fellow Qdoba Crew member Austin Shaughnessy. Although Lucas technically found the idol and was in his possession, he told Annika that the it was a shared idol, and this was the start of an incredibly powerful and influential duo. Annika found herself in some hot water following the round 5 boot of Andrew Costenoble. Annika was seen as the most vulnerable member of the minority alliance, and was in danger of being voted out if the tribe were to appear at tribal council again. Annika and her tribe, New Amsterdam, did end up losing the following challenge, and it was seeming ever more likely that Annika would be the seventh castaway voted out of the game. Along with Jonathan, Annika attempted to convince Casey Paxton, who was aligned with Sasha, Alex, and Kim at the time, to flip to their side. In so doing, she Casey would be held in high regard amongst the remaining Tigres players which would serve her well come merge. Casey agreed to flip to their side, and Annika was spared that round as Alex was voted out 4-3. Going into that tribal council, Annika was still unsure of Casey's intentions, but refused to even bring her and Lucas' idol to tribal council because of fear of wasting it. After surviving this tribal council, she helped New Amsterdam win their first challenge, and voted with the rest of the tribe to eliminate Casey. Her and Lucas also were able to find the merge hidden immunity idol without a clue following hours of searching the Northeastern campus throughout the night. The idol was found at approximately 3AM on a snowy day, which speaks to the level of dedication these two castaways had to the game. At this point, the duo of Lucas and Annika had in their possession two idols, with Annika owning one and Lucas owning the other. Come merge, Annika and Lucas met each round to decide on who to vote out. Annika never received any votes from rounds nine through fourteen, and was ever confident that Qdoba Crew would remain intact. She never questioned Lucas' loyalty to the duo and also never planned on playing her idol. At final five tribal council, Annika knew that she would be immune because she planned to play her hidden immunity idol that round. Since Lucas was immune by winning the final five challenge, she knew that her and Lucas would be able to decide who amongst the remaining three castaways would be voted out. Much of this decision was pre-planned, with Annika and Lucas manipulating the votes in such a way to result in Kayla, Jonathan, and Austin receiving one vote each to force a tie. After this occurred, she saw that Austin had voted for her (as expected), but was surprised to see that Jonathan too had sent a vote her way. Both of these votes were nullified by her idol, and she and Lucas forced an open discussion to essentially determine who would be the next voted out. After a grueling twenty minutes of fake deliberation, they decided that Jonathan ought to be voted out, because of his presumed good standing with the rest of the jury. At the final four challenge, Annika did not emerge victorious. Of the remaining three castaways, it was Austin who was adamant that Annika could not win, even going so far as to promote teamwork amongst the other two castaways. At tribal council, Annika was out of hidden immunity idols and did not hold individual immunity. In her mind, the relationship she had built with Lucas was so strong that it would take them into the final three together along with Kayla Sklar, and would end up being a battle between the two to caucus jury votes. Annika was blindsided by Lucas, when she was voted out unanimously and became the final member of the jury. Her impact on the game did not end there, as she diligently and relentlessly swayed the rest of the jury members to vote against Lucas McCabe and for Austin Shaughnessy for the title of Sole Survivor due to Lucas' backstabbing and dishonest nature. This endeavor ended up proving fruitful, as Austin was voted the winner and Lucas received only two votes. Survivor Northeastern: Season 3 Voting History Trivia *Annika is the highest placing member of the swapped New Amsterdam tribe. She is also the only castaway to play a hidden immunity idol in Survivor Northeastern: Season 3